Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Rwrite/Repost: I took this story down because there were too many mistakes and I'm fixing it to put it back up. It's a Sydney/Gage romance with some Walker/Alex and some Trivette/Erika romance thrown in with some Julie romance in there too. Not all smooth sailing along the way but I try to make the good even out with the bad.
1. Intended Target

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Summary: Sydney is in love with Gage but doesn't think she has a chance with him, so Alex and Erika are helping her. Also Alex thinks she is wearing Walker down in setting a date, but he is just letting her think that._

_Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the show or characters but I do own some of the DVD's. And I do own any characters I make up._

_**A/N: This is a REWRITE and REPOST of a story I was working on before, I never finished it but I was working on it on another computer but when I opened it up on this computer I found so many mistakes that I am writing the story again and finishing it!**_

**Chapter 1: Intended Target**

Gage looked over at his partner, who for most of the morning had been ignoring him. He loved talking to Sydney, teasing her and getting teased by her. But today, nothing and he missed it. Maybe he could talk to her over lunch or ask her to do something this weekend. How he looked forward to weekends now, they started hanging out and he loved it. One more working day until the weekend, this was going to seem like a long Thursday to him. He looked back down as Sydney looked up, hopefully she didn't catch him sneaking glances at her.

Sydney knew that Gage had been sneaking looks in her direction but decided to ignore it. She got up and carried her file over to Walker's desk. "Here boss, all finished. I'm meeting Alex for lunch, can I go now?"

"Sure Sydney. Oh give this to Annie to file please; it's your request for a day off. After the little problem of misplaced personnel files the Ranger stuff is being kept in the DA's office."

"Sure thing and thanks for giving me the day off on such short notice."

"So a long weekend, do you have big plans?"

"Oh yes, really big ones. I'm going to finally clean my apartment, go through my clothes, organize, take some things to the shelter and hit the grocery. All of those things I never get done otherwise." She took the paper from her boss and then left.

Trivette walked over to Gage's desk. "So how about lunch with us today?"

Gage looked up at the senior ranger and friend. "With you and Erika, thanks but I don't want to intrude in your time."

"No, lunch with me and Walker, Erika is meeting Alex and Syd for lunch; those three are up to something."

Gage smiled as he replied to Trivette and saw Walker smile too. "What makes you think they are up to something?"

"It's Alex, Erika and Syd having a long lunch, they are up to something."

Walker leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well I'm engaged and Trivette you are engaged." He looked over at Gage. "You are the target now."

He laughed and shook his head. "Not me, Syd speaks to me anymore so I'm not worried."

Trivette put his hat on his head as the three rangers headed out, he looked over at Gage. "What did you do to Syd anyway? She is ignoring you big time."

Gage shrugged. "Who knows Trivette? It's Syd who is usually level-headed but lately she is such a girl."

Walker laughed. "I still think you're the target Gage. Would it really bother you? I mean Sydney is a sweet girl."

Trivette elbowed Gage. "And hey in the looks department she is gorgeous, don't you think buddy?"

Gage didn't want to give too much away. "She's my best friend and yes she is gorgeous, but lately she is running the hate Gage campaign."

Walker laughed as he patted the young man on the back. "That is how the trap begins, she is taking lessons from Alex and she is the queen. They get you hooked and reel you in and before you know it, bang your bachelor days are over."

Gage laughed. "Syd is not like that."

Trivette laughed at the younger man. "She is female, they are all like that. Syd may be a tough ranger but underneath all of that, she is a young lady with her eyes on you. Walker and I are engaged, we know the signs."

"I'm telling you guys, you got it all wrong." Walker and Trivette laughed as they headed out to lunch.

Alex, Sydney and Erika were sitting at the Garden Café waiting on their food, Alex pulled out some magazines. "Okay, you wanted our help Syd and you said to bring these so what's up?"

"This is going to sound so stupid, but I want Gage to notice me. Not me the ranger, the partner or the best friend but me the woman. He looks at other women so much but never me."

Erika smiled. "Oh yes he does. Just a couple of weeks ago I was commenting to Alex about it, remember that Alex?"

"Yes you said it was at our last cookout, Syd bent over and you said Gage watched her the whole time. So I started watching him and yes Syd he does look at you the woman."

"He is always commenting on other women and how they dress sexy, I can dress up but for work it's not practical. Maybe I should leave the rangers."

Alex looked at her young friend. "Leave what you love so a guy will notice you? That's not you and that's not something that Gage would respect. He has lots of respect for you; he's probably just waiting for you to make the first move."

"Maybe if I get my hair cut or start dressing differently or who knows?" She shook her head just out of ideas and not wanting to get upset in front of her friends.

Erika shook her head. "No Syd, your hair is beautiful. Most women would kill for hair like yours; maybe we could curl it or add some body but do not cut it. You are a beautiful woman no matter what you wear."

"I want to wow Gage."

Alex looked over at Erika and smiled. "We have that benefit coming up that we are all going to and its formal. Syd, has Gage asked you to go yet?"

"No, probably has a date for that night. He usually has a date any night he wants one, they are just lined up."

Alex nodded. "I'll plant the seed in Walker's mind for Gage to ask you."

Erika looked toward the door. "Speaking of the guys they just walked in."

Syd looked up. "Oh no, if they come over here and see the magazines they will know what's up."

Alex smiled and reached into her bag. "I came with something sure to make them not want to sit anywhere near us just in case." She pulled out her wedding planner book and several bride magazines to put on top of the fashion ones.

The men reached their table. Walked leaned down and kissed Alex as Trivette did the same with Erika. Gage stood by Sydney's seat. Walker smiled. "Well hello ladies." He hadn't seen the table yet. "Mind if we join you."

Alex smiled. "Not at all, you can help us with all of this."

Walker went pale. "I just remembered, we have some stuff to talk about. You know ranger stuff."

Syd looked at Walker. "Do you need me? You can sit here with us."

"No that's okay, you enjoy your lunch and I'll fill you in later. You ladies talk and we'll go sit over there." He pointed to the other side of the café." They said their goodbyes and walked off.

Syd laughed. "Wow that really does work."

Alex laughed. "Anytime I want him to go away I get out the bridal magazine, that's all it takes. It took him forever to tell me he loved me, it seemed longer to get a proposal and then look how long it is taking us to get married. I couldn't even get him to set a date for the longest time."

Erika laughed. "I had to actually leave to get Jimmy to fully commit, he says he was ready but he wasn't. Now on to your problem Syd, let's start Saturday." She pulled out a card. "Meet me and Alex here on Saturday morning at the spa, this is my treat. I will call and let them know I have one more joining us for a day of pampering."

Sydney smiled at her friend. "Thanks but I couldn't, that is way too generous."

Erika smiled. "I get a really big discount and I have gone there forever, so the first thing is to get you relaxed. We let Marcy try out some hairstyles on you for the benefit so you will know what works best, and then we can hit the mall. The three of us will find you a dress, when we are finished Francis Gage won't know his own name."

Across the restaurant Jimmy smiled at Walker. "We were right, Gage is the target now."

Gage just looked at them and shook his head. "No way guys, you saw the bridal magazines. Alex is planning and you my friend are going to be forced to set a day soon."

Walker laughed. "She pulls those out when she wants me out of the room or away from her; I've caught on to the trick. But I did see some of her fashion magazines under it and we have a benefit coming up, and everyone is going. They are going to fix Sydney up and get you to ask her to go with you."

Gage laughed. "I was going to ask Syd anyway, who else would I take? And she does not need to be fixed up, she is beautiful just the way she is. She is my partner and best friend, I'm a lucky guy."

Jimmy laughed. "What about all of the dates you have all the time?"

"Stories just to make Syd jealous, I never go out unless I'm hanging out with Syd." Gage noticed Walker shaking his head and laughing. "What Boss?"

"Oh just to be young and stupid like you again."

Gage laughed at his friend. "You have Alex and haven't set a date yet. Does that make you old and stupid?"

Walker started laughing. "Oh we are setting a date and real soon, I have to let her think she wore me down. That makes me smart; I let her think she is in control most of the time even though I am."

Across the room Sydney looked over at Alex and smiled. "So do you think you'll be setting a date soon?"

"Oh yes, I am wearing him down good. Soon he will be ready to set a date."

**TBC**

_Review… if you didn't the first time… Once again this is a rewrite and repost._


	2. About US

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

**Chapter 2: About Us**

The next morning Jimmy Trivette walked over to Walker and leaned down on the front of his desk, his back to Gage. "We need to do something about sad sally over there. His partner took a day off, so what? You don't act like that when I'm off and I know I don't act like that when you're off."

Walker looked up at his partner and best friend, when did he become so clueless? "But I am like that if I'm not seeing Alex and you are like that if you aren't seeing Erika."

"So you're thinking he likes her more than just a partner?"

"Yes, it's been going on for some time now. I've been paying attention to how he is with her and the guy has it bad." Walker's phone rang. "Okay, get right on it." He hung up and looked at Trivette. "There was a robbery on Vine, the jewelry store."

"Well let's go."

Walker looked toward Gage and then back at Trivette. "Take sad sally with you, I'm going to talk to Alex before she meets Sydney for lunch."

"Okay, whatever you want but if he starts crying I might shoot him." He grabbed his hat and walked toward Gage's desk. "Come on Gage, we have a robbery and you're riding with me."

Gage got up and followed the senior ranger out with a word.

Alex's Office

Alex looked up when Walker opened the door to her office, when she saw who it was she smiled. "Hi darling, so what do I owe the pleasure of this this visit?"

"Hi sweetheart, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"I'm meeting Sydney and Erika for lunch but I can always make time for my cowboy. What's up?"

Walker sat down and she moved to sit on her desk in front of him. "What's going on with Gage and Sydney?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, she wants him to notice her and well he just thinks of her as a ranger, one of the guys. She wants to be fixed up so Gage will see her as the beautiful woman she is."

Walker scrunched up his nose. "She's little Sydney don't talk about her like that, I'm old enough to be her dad."

"And that is part of the problem too, you think of her like that and she knows it. I need you to get Gage to ask her to the fundraiser we are all going to."

"Gage has planned on asking her anyway, he told us at lunch yesterday. Don't tell Syd but those date stories are just to make her jealous, he said he only hangs out with her."

Alex smiled and got off the desk. "Well I need to go meet Sydney and start on the transformation."

"You do know that Gage thinks she is beautiful just the way she is? He was talking about it the other day at lunch, don't fix her up to look like some model or something just leave Syd alone just like she is the way Gage likes her. I mean she's just fine the way she is, I mean you are a woman Alex and you look great fixed up but then there's Syd and she's a kid and she's fine the way she is."

Alex leaned down. "I love you Walker but you are so clueless honey she is a woman and she is not a kid, she is a woman and she wants Gage to see her as the woman she is."

He shook his head. "I'm going to choose to just not choose to just not think about it. I love you too Alex. Are you coming to the ranch tonight?"

"I thought I might come out for the weekend."

He got up and took her in his arms. "That sounds like a plan. Go eat lunch and I'll see you later." He kissed her and then left.

Sydney's Apartment

Sydney opened the door to her friends. "Come on in ladies."

Erika smiled. "Okay we are here with lunch and magazines."

Sydney led the way to the kitchen. "I have the table set, drinks and dessert."

Alex followed the others and laughed. "Let's plan."

They got lunch on the table and then set down; Erika was the first to speak. "So Alex did you talk to Walker about Gage asking Sydney to the benefit?"

"Yes and he said Gage mentioned asking Sydney, so I guess he will make sure that Gage doesn't back down from that. Walker is a bit uncomfortable talking about any of this, he thinks of Sydney as a surrogate daughter and well it's tough for old dad." All of them laughed.

Erika started filling her plate with salad. "Well we'll meet at the spa tomorrow and see what Marcy can come up with for Sydney's hair and then we hit the mall for dresses. I'm thinking something off the shoulders, a bit sexy, and maybe a bit short."

Alex laughed. "Good we'll send two rangers to the hospital on the same night. Gage with rapid pulse and daddy Walker with a heart attack."

Sydney shook her head. "I don't do sexy. My body is not a body built for sexy, it's build for guy's clothes. I work out with the guys at the ranger gym, I'm just not the two of you."

Erika smiled at her friend. "Just wait and see what the right clothes can do for you sweetie, you just haven't had us on it before. We aren't trying to change who you are, just bring out a different aspect of your personality that Gage hasn't seen before. He loves his best friend, but he doesn't really know all of you. You just need more confidence in the womanly side of you. Nothing wrong in the confidence you have in being a ranger, and that's great but let's show him your confidence in being a woman too."

Sydney nodded. "Okay, I get what you're saying. It's okay to be tough when I'm in ranger mode but I can be soft as a woman and still have the same confidence in me when I'm not at work and be the same person._"_

Alex reached over and held Sydney's hand. "We would never try to change you, sweetie. We just want to add to your confidence level. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Back at HQ

Walker looked up as Trivette and Gage walked in. "So did the bust go okay?"

Trivette hung up his hat before answer. "Sure, some locals joined us near the end. Did you call them?"

"No, someone near the store must have. So how many were there?"

Gage walked over and sat down by Walker's desk. "There were 6 bodies but maybe 1 brain."

Trivette laughed. "We could have used Syd today, one guy was huge and that thing she does where Gage bends down and she jumps on his back and then high kicks, we could have used that."

Walker smiled. "She's a big asset to the company but she needed a day off too, I think sometimes we forget she's a girl."

Gage's face turned red. "Trust me Walker; I never forget that Syd's a girl."

Trivette laughed. "And they are all together right now; you my boy are the target. Are your ears burning? Do you feel especially warm today? Pull off your shirt so we can see if a bulls eye has appeared on your chest around the area of the heart, you know where cupid might be lining up the arrow."

Walker laughed. "They are plotting and planning, you may be single for many years to come but you will not be available much longer. Very soon you will be purchasing a very big, very expensive diamond ring and before you know what's happening you will be asking her to marry you. Then they will be sending each other smiles of congratulations and moving to the next target. I don't know how they do it but they do.

Trivette chimed in. "It's like a trance you go in and these women get what they want just by looking at you. I don't get it. Erika can ask for anything and I will give it to her. Ever since I met Walker he has been that way with Alex, it's like magic. It's going to happen man, I mean it.

Gage smiled. "I'm not worried."

Walker laughed. "Not worried? Or you don't care?"

Gage laughed along with Walker. "I'm not worried because I don't care."

Trivette narrowed his eyes at Gage. "The love bug has already hit the boy here." The two of them were like they didn't already know that.

"Yes it has fellows so if we can't be partners just tell me now Walker."

Walker got up and pushed in his chair. "As long as it doesn't interfere with work I don't care." Walker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not worried because I don't care. Come on guys let's go see what Maria has cooking today. They reached the parking lot. "I'm taking the truck and going on to the ranch after leaving Maria's, Alex is spending the weekend at the ranch. Hey you guys should come out tomorrow for a cook-out."

Trivette looked over at Gage. "You ride with me Gage. We'll meet you at Maria's buddy."

When Walker got in the truck he dialed Alex. "Hey sweetheart how where are you?"

"Hi darling, I'm just heading back to the office, what's up?"

"Well Trivette and I got Gage to admit openly in the office today that he's in love with Syd, he even told me to do whatever if they couldn't be partners. Let's have them all out for a cookout tomorrow."

"Great idea darling, I knew I was marrying a smart man. I have plans at the spa tomorrow with Erika and Sydney, so we'll discuss a cookout then. Love you darling." She ended the call

Later that evening Walker and Alex were sitting on his couch at the ranch and she laid her head over on her shoulder. "So tomorrow should be a good day the weather is supposed to be great so the cookout should be good. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out in the morning for the cookout?"

"No, you ladies just go and have a great morning at the spa all of you work hard and deserve it just let us take care of the cookout." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. " Jimmy is picking up the steaks, Gage is bringing the burgers and he's picking up the potato salad at Syd's place while you guys are at the Spa tomorrow before he comes over. "

Alex took Walkers hand and started rubbing on it. "So what have you guys been talking about without Syd at work to keep you on the straight and narrow?"

"We've probably been giving Gage a harder time than we should have been, but we tried to get him to believe us and I don't think he still does. We told him there is a big bull's eye right on his chest right over his heart, right where cupid's arrow is aiming."

Alex laughed. "Oh you two shouldn't be doing that to poor Gage, you're going to scare him off."

"No he's okay with it actually, he doesn't care I mean I guess I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Why didn't I see this when he picked Sydney for a partner, he said when he picked her that he never worked with a better partner that had better instincts."

"And that was probably true at the time but I'm sure over time feelings have grown between them, protecting each other and spending time with each other. I mean they are more like a married couple than anything; they spend all their time together. They spend almost as much time together as we do and we aren't married yet."

Walker nodded. "So what you're saying is that at the time Gage picked the best partner he ever worked with but since then spending time together things changed?"

Alex smiled. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you Ranger Walker."

He got up and put his hand out. "Let's go to bed future Mrs. Walker, we've got a busy day tomorrow and well all weekend."

She smiled. "We only have company tomorrow so why are we going to be busy all weekend?"

He just smiled. "Oh we just are, very busy all weekend we have a lot to do all weekend while you're staying with me. How about you just stay until Monday and you can go home after work on Monday?"

She got up and started following him up the steps to the bedroom. "Oh I would love that Ranger Walker."

**TBC**

_Review…. So next chapter is more Gage and Sydney I just felt like I needed to put some Walker and Alex in there plus I needed her to explain some things to him about the relationship with the younger Rangers._


	3. Taken Man

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Summary and Disclaimer: In chapter one….I still don't own them…just my DVD's_

**Chapter Three: Taken Man**

Saturday afternoon Trivette, Walker and Gage sat under a tree at the ranch waiting for the ladies to get back from the spa. Trivette looked toward the driveway when he heard a vehicle. "False alarm, I thought it would be the women but it's not did you invite anyone else today?"

"Oh you know Amy and Ron, those new ones they are training in the records office because of the lost records from the rangers' office. I just thought it might be nice if they got to know some of us outside of work."

Trivette pointed over Gage. "You behave young man, that new girl is pretty. Might make Syd jealous and she might go to the benefit with new guy Ron."

Gage rolled his eyes at Trivette. "I'm a taken man; I told you how I feel about Syd. Nothing is going to come between us."

The car pulled to a stop and then the men saw Alex's car pull up with the women in it right behind the other car. The new people in the ranger office got out but stayed by the car. Alex, Erika and Sydney got out of Alex's car and met the rangers at the other car.

Walker met everyone at the driveway, he put his hand out. "Ron and Amy, so glad you could make it. Let's make the introductions and then we can get to some dinner and relax a bit. This is my partner James Trivette, he's a senior Ranger. This is Gage and Sydney they are junior ranger partners. This is DA Alex Cahill, my fiancé and this is Erika who is engaged to Trivette. Everyone this is Ron and Amy they are going to be running the new records department at the rangers' office."

Gage noticed that Ron was looking at Sydney like a man looking at a steak dinner. Suddenly he spoke up. "Hey Syd, can I talk to you privately for just a minute? There's something I need to discuss with you.

She nodded. "Sure, let's walk." She glanced at Erika and Alex before they walked off.

They started down the path and then Gage started mumbling something. "Something you wanted Gage."

"This is going to sound so 5th grade but can I hold your hand Syd?"

She laughed. "Sure Gage." So they walked down the path holding hands until they reached the back fence and he stopped walking. "Okay Gage, we are so far now that not even Walker can hear you. What is it?"

"Will you go to the benefit with me next week? I've been meaning to ask you for a while now but I was afraid you would say no and then work would have been kind of awkward."

"Yes, I'll go with you. I figured you already had a date."

"Why would I want to take anyone else? I'll have the prettiest girl in the room with me." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips but then pulled back quickly. "Sorry I probably should have asked before I did that."

Sydney pulled him back to her by the collar. "We are not 12 years old Francis."

His face was very close to hers. "There is only one time you will be allowed to call me that and now is not it; I'll let you guess when that is."

"In a passionate moment which will not be tonight or tomorrow but will be soon, very soon, let's go eat Gage and stop looking at me like I'm a steak."

They started walking back and he smiled at her. "You look pretty by the way; you did something different with your hair. But you were pretty before, I don't know why you need to change things."

"Because I'm like a guy, I've got a guy's job and I'm just tough."

"And you're sexy as hell doing it. Do you know how many times I've had to cover myself after a workout or a fight so you wouldn't see what it does to me to see you like that? It's a major turn on for me to see you like that Syd. You are one sexy woman. Some women in male dominant jobs can't pull it off but you Syd, make tough just sexy and serious. You scare criminals at the same time I'm trying to cover myself."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

His face was red and he knew it. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you or your talents. I chose you as a partner because you are so smart and the best partner I ever had. I never meant to have feelings for you, it just happened. I'm not sorry it happened but I'd like to see where it's going if you are okay with that."

She knew they were probably in sight of their boss but he had to find out sometime. She leaned up and kissed Gage. "I would like to see where this is going but what about Walker?" She had to test the waters of who Gage had told.

"I told Walker and Trivette how I feel about you already, they know. Walker said if it doesn't interfere with the partnership or the job he doesn't care."

She smiled as Gage laughed and picked her up on his back carrying her piggy back to the ranch. Walker looked up when he saw them and shook his head. "Those two are like having kids at headquarters sometimes."

Erika walked out of the house with some plates. "I see they are at it again."

Trivette rolled his eyes. "They never stop. If it's not spit wads across the desk, its paper wads or paper airplanes or even the night we went dancing and they were stepping on each other toes on the dance floor."

Amy was watching them. "So they act like siblings?"

Alex was standing beside Walker at the grill. "No, more like a young married couple. Always at it and usually it's a private joke that just the two of them know." Alex and Erika walked out to meet them. The guys noticed that Sydney slid down slowly then Gage walked toward them but the women stayed were Sydney was.

Erika leaned in close. "So what happened?"

She waited until he was almost back to the ranch and out of earshot. "He asked me to the benefit, told me he had feelings for me and basically told me that watching me fight turns him on."

Alex looked at Erika and then back at Sydney. "So basically, while you are arresting suspects he is trying to keep certain things under control also?"

Sydney smiled. "Yep he told me that he chose me as a partner that is so cool that he actually chose me."

Alex laughed. "That is so funny, Syd thought her job was a turn off and all the time poor Gage was suffering over it, oh wow. So with the dress she picked out for the benefit, next week will be interesting." The women walked back laughing.

So while they were eating, Sydney kept trying to figure out how to get some alone time with Gage before they went back to work on Monday. "Hey Gage, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not really, I need to remember to call Julie before I end up in trouble again but that's about it. Why?"

"I need help moving the old things out of my apartment to the shelter, if you don't mind."

"Sure I can help you do that. Just remind me to call Julie; she would love to talk to you too. She always asks about you when I call."

The women were cleaning up from dinner, when Alex and Sydney were alone in the house Alex blocked Sydney from leaving the house. "Ask Gage to give you a ride home tonight and invite him in, make a move. I'm not telling you to jump him or anything but I just have a bad feeling about Amy, that girl keeps looking at Gage and she is up to something. Gage is smarter than that, but he's still a guy and he does love you Sydney."

The two of them walked outside and saw Amy talking to Gage and Walker. Sydney walked over to Gage and put her hand on his arm. He looked down and smiled. "Hey Syd, what's up?"

"I didn't want to interrupt or anything but I rode out here with Alex and I was wondering if I could catch a ride home with you?"

"Are you tired, you want to go now?"

"If you don't mind, I was up late last night and I did get up early this morning?"

"No, I don't mind at all." He turned to Walker. "Hey thanks Walker for the cookout and everything, I guess we'll see you on Monday." They said goodnight to everyone then left.

When they got to Sydney's apartment, instead of just pulling up in the front she noticed he actually parked in the lot. "So Gage, want to come up for coffee or something?"

"I was going to walk you up but you don't have to make coffee or anything, you're tired and all."

They got to her apartment and after going inside she locked the door. "I'm not tired, I lied. I just wanted to leave, maybe spend some time alone with you." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should have given you that choice, I'm sorry, if you wanted to stay or go back that's fine."

Gage grabbed her arms and she was backed against the wall quickly. "Syd shut up." He kissed her. "I like spending time with you and I've missed that lately, I've felt like you've been avoiding me, running some kind of hate Gage campaign."

"I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt."

"Well it was killing me in the process." He walked with her by the hand to the couch. "Let's watch some television and when you get honestly tired then I'll leave and come back tomorrow."

She smiled when they got to the couch. "Find something to watch while I make coffee, I suggest you get comfortable spending lots of time here with me. Want some cake or something?"

"Oh Syd you know me, I always want something sweet." She was making coffee when Gage appeared in the kitchen behind her.

"I know you're there Gage, so don't bother sneaking up behind me." He grabbed her around the waist and put up on the counter. "What are you up to Gage?"

"I missed you." He kissed her and then helped her down. "I'll take the cake in and you bring the coffee." He started in and she stopped him.

"Hey Gage?"

"What Syd?"

"You've got clothes in my closet; I found them when I was going through things yesterday."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to clutter up your place."

"That's not what I was getting to. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow, you could just stay over tonight. I'm not suggesting anything or you know just." She felt her face getting hot and put her head down, the stuttering began. This is what Alex meant when she talked about being confident as a woman. She was not asking him to sleep with her just stay over. Before she knew it he was at her side.

"I know what you mean Syd, now get the coffee and get in here."

They were sitting on the couch after finishing cake and coffee, Gage offered to take the dishes back in so she let him. But when he came back he was a bit closer than before. Sydney yawned. "Hey Syd does this thing fold out or something?"

"No, its okay you can sleep in my room I trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me something. If anything ever happened between us would you regret it?"

'No, and I hope one day it does I just don't think we're ready right now. But holding you all night would be something I could do and you can trust me Syd. I do love you."

"I love you too Gage. Let me show you where your clothes are in my room."

**TBC**

_Review….nope…they aren't doing the nasty yet….something has to happen first….something major_


	4. Such Is a Ranger's Life

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Disclaimer: Police officers are mine…all mine_

_Summary: Bad news in this one…but it can't be all fluff, which would be boring._

**Chapter Four: Such Is a Ranger's Life**

Gage walked into work on Monday morning hoping Sydney felt as happy as he was. He went home on Sunday evening, but up until then they spend most of the weekend together. They got all of her things cleaned out and taken to the shelter. Gage offered to take his clothes home but she told him to just leave them there and bring more over if he wanted to, just in case of emergencies. He told her it might be a good idea for her to bring some clothes over to his place. On Sunday evening he hated leaving her but Gage had kissed Sydney goodnight and then left. But then she called him to tell him goodnight.

Sydney was talking to Walker and Trivette when Gage walked in. Sydney looked up and smiled. "Hey Gage."

"Good morning Syd." He walked over to Walker's desk. "So anything going on today?"

Trivette smiled. "Don't jinx our peaceful morning." He handed Gage some papers. "Here get these filled out for the new files in the new records office; someone will be picking them up around lunchtime."

Gage took the papers and nodded and then put them on his desk then walked to the coffee pot. "Can I get anybody else a cup of coffee?"

Walker looked up. "Wait, you hate paperwork of any kind. All you're doing is asking if we want a cup of coffee?"

Gage looked around and then shook his head. "Want a cup or not?" He looked at the stunned faces of his co-workers and then smiled as he sat down at his desk.

Sydney smiled at Walker and Trivette, picked up her paperwork then followed Gage over to their area and sat down at her desk to work on her paperwork.

Alex walked in and smiled. "What's with the quiet in here?" She sat down on Walker's desk.

Trivette joined them at Walker's desk. "Everyone has to update their records because of the missing files. We still have to find those records; it's dangerous with rangers' files floating around out there."

She nodded. "I know Jimmy; we have people on it from many different offices. That's why we brought in Ron and Amy, who should be here soon. So who bribed Gage to get his paperwork done?"

Walker smiled. "No one, he took the papers, offered everyone coffee then went and sat down. He's like a different person today." The he looked at Trivette. "Did you and Erika do what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, and when I answer it's not going to do anything to their jobs just like you promised?"

Walker smiled. "Obviously it's going to make Gage do paperwork."

"Gage didn't leave her place until Sunday night."

Alex punched Walker. "That's private Cordell."

Trivette laughed trying to take up for his friend. "Hey we are just concerned."

Walker was rubbing his arm where Alex punched him. "I'm happy for them; like I told you Alex everyone kind of expected this from the start. They just kind of fit each other, and well if it makes Gage do paperwork." Walker looked at the young rangers and saw them talking. "So Gage, close to finished with that paperwork?"

"I'm done Walker, want it now?"

"Sure, just give it to Alex."

Gage got up. "I'll take yours too Syd."

She smiled. "Thanks Gage, I'll get more coffee."

When Gage got over to Walker's desk Alex smiled. "So Gage, do you have a date for the benefit next weekend?"

"Yes actually, I asked Syd to go with me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll not only have the toughest woman there but the most beautiful as well."

Sydney walked over and handed a cup to Gage. "So what are we talking about?"

Alex looked at the younger woman. "Oh Gage was just telling everyone that he'll have the most beautiful date at the benefit." Sydney's face turned red and she walked back to her desk where she sat down. Gage just shrugged his shoulders; he went to join her at their desks.

Amy and Ron walked in and walked over to Gage and Sydney's area. Gage still hadn't gotten Sydney to talk to him and he had no idea what he said that was wrong. Gage looked up. "So what can I do for you two?"

Amy smiled and Sydney just really didn't like it. "We need your paperwork first."

"Alex has it." So they moved on.

Gage moved over to Sydney's desk and sat down on her desk. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"It's not lunchtime Gage."

"Let's go take a walk; we need to talk for just a minute." He got off her desk. "Walker, call us if you need anything we'll be right back."

Gage and Sydney stepped out of headquarters and onto the courtyard across from headquarters. "So Gage, you wanted to talk."

"You had a problem with me calling you beautiful, what's the problem with that Syd?"

"It's just that people might assume that we are sleeping together or something."

"Syd, they already think we are but our relationship is our business. It got my paperwork done; Walker has got to be happy with that." Gage pulled her close and kissed her. "You're good for me Syd in more ways than one, plus you're beautiful."

"Gage the displays of affection is for home only, you have to watch that at work."

"I promise, so that means you'll have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled. "If you'll behave then I'll go out with you tonight."

"I kind of meant have dinner with me at my place."

She smiled. "Okay, your place then." She looked down as her phone rang. "Sydney."

"_It's Walker, meet me and Trivette at my truck we have a robbery."_

She started walking. "Let's go lover boy, robbery in action."

They got to the parking lot and saw Walker in his truck and Trivette in his car. Walker yelled out. "Let's go Syd, no time to start another vehicle for the two of you." So she jumped in Walker's truck.

On the way to the bank her phone beeped a text message. _'Just in case, I love you.'_

Gage looked down at his phone. _'I love you too.'_

When they got to the scene there were Dallas Police and Swat everywhere. When the rangers arrived a police officer walked over to them and put his hand out. "Walker, great to see you and your team we need the help out here."

Trivette nodded to the officer. "Jenkins, what's up?"

"We've got 6 that we know of in the bank, maybe more. That scared looking kid over there is the getaway driver, next time they should get someone that isn't going to talk at the sight of a badge. One of the 6 inside is his brother; they want money for new video equipment. He said he knows of 6 but there might be more and they all have plenty of ammo."

Sydney stepped forward. "So how are we going to play this?"

Jenkins laughed. "Your girl always the hothead Gage?"

"What are you talking about Jenkins?"

He laughed. "Like we're all blind Gage? So I think since there are 4 of you and well basically each one of you can take 2 of them since you're trained by Walker, maybe you can split up?"

They all looked around and nodded. Walker looked at Jenkins. "How about if Syd takes the front, Trivette takes the right, Gage the left and me the rear?"

Gage shook his head. "I'll take the rear Walker, they would expect more police or swat in the rear."

Walker nodded. "Probably right Gage, okay you've got it."

"Jenkins who do you have?"

He motioned officers over. "Three of my best right here. Thomas this is ranger Cooke, don't try to take care of her, she can kick you back to 3rd grade. Gentry, you go with ranger Gage to the back and Mason you go over there with ranger Trivette." They all left and then Walker nodded to the other side. "Let's go Jenkins."

Everything started moving fast once the officers and rangers were in place and as always, it just happened so fast. A guy ran out of the bank with a gun and looked like he tried to get away but Thomas grabbed him, he hit Thomas over the head with the gun. Sydney came from behind and knocked the guy out, and then one came in behind her, which she turned and knocked him out as well. It looked like the action was over, then they heard the shots fired in the back and everyone froze.

Walker and Sydney immediately ran to the back but Trivette was there and ran to grab Sydney. "Don't go back there."

"Is it Gage?"

"I said don't go back there, Syd."

Walker put his hand on Trivette's shoulder. "Let her go."

Sydney ran back to where Gage lay but by that time the paramedics were attending to him. She tried to get to him but they wouldn't let her through, until the one EMT saw who it was. "It's Gage's partner, let her talk to him."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know Syd; you can ride to the hospital with us if you want."

She looked over to Walker. "I'm riding with him, call Julie for me please and have her come today."

Walker went to her side. "I'm sorry Syd; I shouldn't have listened to Gage."

She smiled at Walker. "He wanted to take the rear; he would have fought you for it. It's not your fault, he's tough, just call Julie for me please he'll need her to be here."

"Go on and take care of Gage, we'll call Julie." He hugged her and watched as they lifted Gage in the ambulance.

In the ambulance they let Sydney sit close to Gage and hold his hand. She leaned close to Gage. "This better not be your way out of cooking dinner for me, because when you get better I'm going to make you cook for me." She looked up when the EMT laughed. "What?"

"You act like you just started dating or something."

"We were going to the benefit next week; I guess that was out first official date."

"Oh, everyone thought the two of you have been dating for years."

She leaned close again. "Well Gage, you had that one right. I'm sorry I doubted you. You said everyone thought we had been dating for years, why I don't know." She looked up. "Why do you think everyone thought that?"

The EMT shrugged. "Because if guys mentioned asking you out, Gage told them the two of you were seeing each other and had been for a while. Plus you guys were always together, off the clock and on so why not think that?" I mean it's like you guys almost lived together."

They arrived at the hospital and the doctor met them at the door. "Ranger Cooke, sorry you have to wait in the waiting room but I promise to be out to talk to you soon. Do you have family here?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Sydney sat down and was soon joined by Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erika. Sydney heard a voice clear and she looked up and saw Jenkins and his men. "Are we welcome to wait with you Sydney?"

"Yes." Then she noticed the bandages on Gentry's head and neck. "What happened to you?"

He looked down and then she noticed the tears when he looked back up. "Ranger Gage saved my life and I have to thank you for that, I would like to thank him when he's allowed to have visitors." She got up and quickly hugged him and then they both sat down.

Jenkins went over to where Walker was sitting. "I have a big favor to ask you Walker."

"What's that Jenkins?"

"After the moves we saw out there today. I've seen you and your team in action but after what Thomas saw Sydney do and well just everything we've seen. We want to learn from you and your team."

Walker smiled. "We're tough trainers, but okay as soon as Gage is out of the woods we'll work out something."

Sydney heard her name and jumped up at the sound of her voice; they saw her hug a woman and walk off with her so Alex explained. "That's Gage's sister Julie."

Sydney and Julie were sitting not far from the others. Sydney was holding Julie's hand. "I'm so sorry Julie; I should never have let them split us up on assignment."

"I know his job is dangerous, I worry about the two of you every day Syd."

"I can't lose him Julie, I just can't."

Julie pulled an envelope out of her purse. "If Gage was ever injured on the job I was to give this to you. I'll give you some privacy to read it."

Sydney nodded and looked over at Julie. "It's sealed."

"It wasn't any of my business Syd. I'll be over there with the others." Julie got up and walked over to the others and sat down beside Alex.

Sydney opened the envelope to read the letter.

_Dear Sydney,_

_I'm sitting here thinking about you trying to find the words to tell you what's in my heart. I know you consider me your partner and best friend, but to me you are more. You are my life and my heart. I love you Sydney. If you are reading this then I am injured or worse and cannot tell you myself and Julie is close to you, hopefully we have been able to talk and I have been able to tell you by now. I hope you feel the same way, if not I understand. Stay close for me Shorty. I'll always love you._

_Love,_

_Gage_

As she finished reading the others saw the tears on her face as she put the letter back in the envelope. The doctor walked in the waiting area. "The family of Ranger Gage? Julie and Sydney walked up first holding hands.

**TBC**

_Review….I know….you guys hate me now…well someone had to get shot, it Walker and well in the show Alex just got kidnapped way tooooo much and who got sick of that? _


	5. Gage My Love

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Disclaimer: Police Officers only are mine_

_Summary: Gage was shot; now we are all awaiting the news…will he survive?_

**Chapter 5: Gage My Love**

Sydney and Julie stood in front of the doctor holding hands as Walker, Alex, Trivette and Alex approached. Jenkins had told Walker they would stay back. The doctor motioned for them to follow him to a conference area. He looked at Julie. "I think you're the only one I haven't met."

Sydney wiped her face. "This is Julie Gage, his sister."

The doctor looked at Sydney for a minute and then smiled. "Sorry, I'm so used to the name Gage I forget his first name isn't Gage." Then he looked around the room. "We simply have to stop meeting like this rangers." He looked down at Gage's chart. "Well ranger Cooke looks like you will have Francis Gage around to beat on for many more years to come, he needs to stop jumping in front of bullets."

Sydney stuttered and finally got her words out. "What happened exactly?"

"You weren't there?"

"No, I wasn't with my partner and see what happened?"

"Well just about a ½ inch closer and we might have lost him but getting him here in time saved his life plus whoever was working with him was able to apply pressure to save him, even if they just fell on him." Then she remembered the blood on Gentry's shirt, she thought it was from his wounds but maybe he saved Gage's life too.

Julie looked at the doctor. "When can we see Francis?"

"Well I'm not supposed to let anyone in for a few hours. But you are his sister and Sydney is listed as his next of kin, I'll let both of you in to see him for an hour." Everyone noticed that Sydney looked shocked but Julie didn't seem surprised at all by that statement.

They all said their goodbyes then Sydney and Julie went to follow the doctor. Sydney whispered to Julie. "I didn't know he made me next of kin or why."

Julie smiled. "I did know and I know why, but I can't tell you."

They entered the room and saw Gage hooked up to machines all over. The doctor pulled the nurse to the door. "This is his sister Julie and his fiancée Sydney." He winked at Sydney. "They have an hour." Then he walked over by the bed where the women were standing. "Have a seat, we'll move him to private ICU in a couple of hours and then all rangers plus Alex and Erika can visit plus any officers on the list. Both of you can spend the night or how you arrange it with each other, but for now just talk to him and let him know you're here." He left and Sydney motioned for Julie to go first.

Julie got up close to Gage. "Francis, I was going to come and visit soon you know you didn't have to get shot. I would have come earlier; all you had to do was ask me to come. I'm not leaving until you talk to me, we have to do pizza and movie night while I'm here and this time we'll get Syd to join us. I love you little brother." She sat back down.

Sydney moved close to Gage and held his hand. "Gage, I love you sweetie oh I love you so much. I'll be here until I can take you home with me, I won't leave you Gage. I'll sit in the waiting room if I have too, you are the other half of my heart and I just love you so much." She leaned in and kissed the side of his face where she knew she wouldn't bother anything. Both women sat on each side and held his hands until their hour was up.

Back at headquarters Walker and Trivette was sitting in a conference room with Jenkins, Thomas, Gentry and Mason and the leader of Swat. Erika and Alex had gone to Sydney's place to get some things for Sydney and then to the store to pick up some things for Julie before heading back to the hospital.

Walker looked over at Gentry. "Okay, I know it happened fast, can you just tell me what you remember?"

"Obviously the guy that said 6 was in the bank lied because 4 came out the back. Gage had 2 down and I had one down and then I saw Gage bulldoze into me about the time I heard a shot and then I heard another shot. I got one off, then another one. I felt something ooze from my head and pain in my neck but I saw Gage's chest so I crawled over and laid on him" He wiped his eyes again. "I'm sorry Walker, if something happens to Gage, I'll never forgive myself he's such a great guy."

Trivette got out his notepad. "So at last count we have getaway driver that can't count, he is in lock-up. We had 4 out the rear, two out the front, three out one side and two out on the other. No one got away but our getaway driver needs to go back to basic math skills. We have 11 in all and we have only 4 that got shot the rest we only dinged up a bit. All of this for some video equipment money."

Mason rolled his eyes. "When I was in college I got a job for my video equipment, guess that doesn't work anymore."

Walker stood up. "Trivette and I'll go talk to the ones that got shot and see if we can be forgiving and why don't you guys see if you can be forgiving to the ones that got dinged a bit." The officers laughed.

Jenkins shook hands with Walker and Trivette. "You'll let us know how Gage is doing?"

"He should be in ICU by tomorrow morning so I'll put you and your men on the visit list, I'm sure Sydney won't mind. She'll probably always be there."

That evening Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erika went by the hospital with food and other things for Sydney and Julie, they found Julie in the waiting room but no Sydney. She looked up when they approached. Walker sat down beside her. "Where's Syd?"

"With Gage, where else would she be?" She stood up. "Come on, they got him in ICU early because his vitals were doing really good but Syd is another story."

Alex stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"She's just taking it really hard, maybe because she wasn't with him. I don't know if it's guilt or what but she is taking it hard. She won't leave his side now that he's in a room. I need to get her some clothes."

Alex held up a bag. "We brought clothes for you and Sydney; I figured you wouldn't want to go far either."

"Thanks now I know why Francis loves it so much here; well let's go see how she's holding up."

They got to ICU, Walker held up his badge and the nurse waved the group in. Sydney was sitting by Gage's bed and holding his hand. Walker went over and sat down beside her. "Syd, honey how are you doing have you gotten any sleep?"

She never took her eyes off of Gage. "I'm not the one in bed Walker."

"I know that Syd. But if you don't take care of yourself then you're not doing any good for Gage."

"I did a lot of good for my partner being on the other side of the building too didn't I?" She put her head down on his hands. "I'm so sorry Gage, just wake up and tell me you forgive me for this."

Walker motioned for Alex to come over to Sydney's side. "Alex and the others will sit with Gage; we are going for coffee and something to eat. Then you are taking a shower, and then you can come back to Gage. You are not going to do Gage any good like this Sydney."

She got up, kissed Gage on the forehead and left with Walker. Julie sat down with Alex, Trivette and Erika. "So how long has this been going on between them?"

Alex smiled. "Depends upon who you ask and who is going to tell you the truth? I think he had a bit of a crush on her when he picked her for a partner."

Julie smiled. "I'm his sister, I know he did. And I'm her friend so I know a thing or two about her feelings for my brother. We've had some popcorn and movie nights when Gage was busy and I was in town. She always thought she wasn't pretty enough for him."

Alex smiled. "Well we had everything worked out for the benefit this weekend but now this. We found her a beautiful dress and had plans made to get her hair and makeup done."

"Doesn't matter Alex, he thinks she's beautiful. I was talking to him on the phone Sunday and he said hold on Syd just got up let me get her a cup of coffee, I heard him tell her she looked gorgeous then a kiss and he came back on the phone."

Walker took Sydney to the cafeteria and she agreed to a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "Sydney, let me tell you a story. I was in the hospital one time and Alex wouldn't leave my side, no matter what CD tried. She yelled at hospital staff and would barely let anyone near me, she was right there until I woke up. We weren't a couple at that time but that's when I realized no one would love me the way Alex did and I could never love anyone else the way I loved Alex."

"So what you're saying is this isn't guilt but love?"

"Exactly little girl."

"You're the only one that could get by with calling me that. I guess I should go shower now."

Everyone looked up when they came back in the room. Sydney walked over to where Alex was sitting. "So you brought me some clothes?"

Alex smiled. "Erika and I went to your place and picked up some clothes for you and your basic shower needs. If you need anything else we can go pick it up."

"Thanks, I'm going to shower real quickly."

Sydney came back and everyone was gone except for Julie and Alex. Alex got up and let Sydney have her seat back. "You can sit there Alex."

"No, that's your seat. If Walker were in that bed, I would fight anyone for that seat."

Sydney sat down and held Gage's hand. "Walker told me a story of one time he was in the hospital; he said you never left his side until he left. CD had to bring you clothes and you even slept out in the hallway one time when they wouldn't let you in the room. That you barely let anyone touch him but you and Walker weren't a couple then."

"No we weren't. I just wanted him safe, no telling what he thought of me after that."

"He said he realized then that no one would ever love him as much as you did and he could never love anyone as much as he loved you."

"We were on our way to a trial out of town and I was nagging him as usual, and I was so much in love with him already. I had to stand on the bridge and watch that car just go over in flames with Walker in it. He always had to save someone."

Julie stood up. "I'm going to shower and grab a bite to eat."

Alex walked to the door with her. "I'm going for now, you call me if you need me. Talk to him, no tears or apologizing just tell him you love him. Make some plans for the future. I believe I was telling Walker we needed to take a beach vacation or something when he came out of it. Be positive Sydney."

Sydney looked up. "Did you take that beach vacation Alex?"

Alex smiled. "We did in a way. We went to the springs on the reservation and found a secluded spot, the rest you have to just figure out on your own."

By Thursday afternoon they had unhooked Gage from everything and were just waiting for him to wake up. The police officers had been in every day. Julie and Officer Gentry had become good friends during his frequent visits to her brothers' room. Julie and Sydney were sitting late Thursday afternoon when Jenkins and Gentry walked in. Gentry sat down beside Julie. "Hey Julie, how's he doing?"

"Don't you work anymore Jayson?"

"I'm on leave for another week. This is kind of late because I wasn't going at all but I was wondering if you want to go to the benefit with me on Saturday night."

Julie looked at Sydney who was already nodding. Sydney cut in. "Obviously we can't go; we're the same size so just wear my dress."

Julie smiled. "Okay, will you be okay Syd?"

"Please go, have a great time and then come back and tell us about it. You don't have to sit in this room all the time anyway. The dress is at Walker's ranch, just call Alex and she can get it to you."

Jenkins had been sitting by Sydney. "So how's our guy doing?"

"Well he's just being stubborn as Gage can be; vitals are good and just waiting for him to wake up. So everything is over with the case?"

"It's in Alex's court literally now, all of them except for 2 pleaded out. Those 2 should just plead out but they are determined to have their day in court, so whatever. Let us know if you need anything and let me know when Gage wakes up, we owe him a big thank you."

Sydney shrugged. "It's what we all do. I'll call you or have someone call you when he wakes up."

The officers got up and then Julie got up. "I'm going to get a soda; can I get you something Syd?"

"Yes, thanks."

After they walked out Sydney squeezed Gage's hand and kissed it. "Come on Gage, you don't have to do this you know. I'll stay with you once you get out of the hospital, we can stay at my place or your place or even get another place. I love you Gage, this is it for me. I'm in this forever. I want to go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you in the morning but I would like more than being the only one making conversation between the two of us." She sat back in the chair and could swear that he squeezed her hand but maybe it was because she wanted him to so bad.

**TBC**

_Review…..sorry they don't get to attend the benefit but well something else might happen… you never know._


	6. All Our Lives

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Disclaimer/Summary: About the same_

**Chapter Six: All Our Lives**

It was Saturday morning and Julie, Alex, Erika and Sydney were eating breakfast in Gage's room. Julie looked over at Sydney. "I wish you would change your mind Syd and come with us tonight."

"I'm not leaving Gage. You go and have a great time."

"You haven't left this place since Francis was shot; you need to go take a walk or something. Go outside and at least walk around the building."

Alex shook her head before Sydney could answer. "No she doesn't, I've been in the situation with Walker more times than I can count and doing it over and over again I wouldn't leave the hospital. One time I stayed in the room, I had my current case brought to his room and spread it out on the bed next to his and even went over it with him and he was in a coma. CD came in so I could run and shower. She needs to be right where she is right now."

"But I hate to go and wear your dress when you're stuck here."

Sydney rubbed Gage's hand. "I'm with Gage, not stuck. I'd rather be with Gage than anywhere, he knows that. Just go and have fun, the dress shouldn't just collect dust. Plus Jayson is really cute."

Erika smiled. "Okay well we need to go get ready. Syd, if you need us for anything both Walker and Jimmy will keep pagers on tonight do not wait to page us for any reason." All the women hugged her.

Julie kissed Gage on the cheek. "You need to wake up and keep Syd company tonight, you've slept long enough." She hugged Sydney one more time. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; you're as bad as your brother now get out of here."

Sydney had been sitting there holding Gage's hand and watching television for what seemed like hours. No one had been stopping in because everyone was at the benefit but it was nice to be alone with Gage. She lowered the rail on his bed and laid her head down beside him. The stress of everything was catching up to her and she just wanted to take Gage and go home. Her home, his home it really didn't matter but at this point she was sure they would be together at his or hers. She tried to stop them but couldn't and the tears began to fall. "I love you so much Gage, you have no idea how much I love you. I just want you back so bad; I just want to take you home."

First she felt something rub her hair. "I'm here baby, I love you Syd." She raised her head and looked into the most gorgeous eyes she ever saw in her life. "So how about you get up here and take a nap with me?"

"I need to let the doctor know you woke up, plus I need to page Walker." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I missed you."

"I don't see how, you never left."

"How did you know that?"

"I always heard you Syd; I could always hear your voice. So where is everyone?"

"At the benefit, even Julie went."

Gage looked up at Sydney from his bed. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay; it got them out of here so I could have you to myself for a while." Then without thinking she just kept talking. "If that's what having kids is like then we are going to have to wait for a while, gee whiz. I mean always someone around, no private time to just be alone." Then she realized what she said and smiled at him. "Oops, sorry I'm rattling again."

He smiled. "I was thinking we could do that other stuff too first like dating, getting engaged and married before we have kids too. Is that enough private time for you Shorty?"

"I'm getting your doctor."

The doctor followed her back in the room. "Well welcome back Ranger Gage, let me have a look over while Sydney goes to page Walker." At the look on Gage's face the doctor laughed. "She won't go far, trust me she hasn't been through the front door since you came in here and the only thing to get her to leave is for you to go home. I'm sure the hallway is as far as she'll go."

Sydney went to hallway and paged Walker. _'Call me'_

They all looked at Walker when his beeper sounded; he looked at it then got up and walked out. He dialed her number.

"_Hey Walker, that was quick."_

"Good news I hope?"

"_Gage is awake and talking like nothing happened. He knew I was here the whole time. Did you know Alex was there the whole time?"_

"Yes, he said he heard you right? But he felt your presence, he just doesn't realize it. Go back to him Sydney, I'll tell the others and we'll see you after the benefit. We'll give you a few hours together." He disconnected the call.

She smiled and went back in the room, her boss amazed her sometimes. Gage looked at her and smiled. "So are they are running back here right now?"

"No, Walker said they would give us some private time together and stay there. I can call him back if you want them to come now."

"I want you to come over here and lay down with me, let me hold you. The doc checked me over; you won't hurt me because I asked him my limits while you were out of the room. He's not funny; I know we can't make love in here. I had to tell him we haven't done that yet, he doesn't believe me. Anyway, take your shoes off and lay down with me."

The way she was looking at him Gage was expecting an argument, but she nodded. "Let me get a drink of water first." She took a drink and then took the bottle to the bed. "Want a drink?" She gave Gage a drink and then slipped her shoes off and got in bed beside him and laid her head on his muscular chest being careful to stay away from his injured area. Gage pulled the blankets up over them and pulled her close; Sydney put her arm around his waist and kissed his chin. "I love you Gage."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Walker got back to the table and everyone looked at him. "Gage is awake and talking, he's going to be fine."

Alex got up. "We need to go now."

"No, we're giving them some private time. Sydney really wanted everyone to come to the benefit tonight for a reason; she wanted some time with Gage. She loves everyone but honey, there have been times when you have been with me that you just wanted quiet time while you sat and held my hand, right?"

"I guess."

Trivette looked across the table. "Okay with you Julie?"

"Knowing Francis, he won't want everyone rushing there anyway. He'll want everyone just staying here, and he'll want time alone with Syd. No telling what we'll find when we get there."

Much later in the evening they all arrived from the benefit but were surprised what they saw when they arrived in Gage's room. He was watching television but she was cuddled up next to Gage sleeping. Gage looked up at his visitors. "Let her sleep, I get the feeling she hasn't had much."

Julie kissed her brother and then kissed Sydney on the cheek. "As much sleep as you can get sitting in the chair, which isn't that comfortable. She loves you Francis."

"I know Jules."

A man he thought he remembered walked up to the bed. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Officer Gentry; I owe you my life Ranger Gage."

"It's just Gage man and from what Shorty told me, I owe you just as much. You rolled over on me to stop the bleeding on my chest? Thanks man. So what are you doing with this group?"

"I took your sister to the benefit."

Gage smiled. "Somehow I get the feeling Shorty was behind this one but hey good choice sis."

Julie smiled at Gentry. "He started calling Sydney that to piss her off but it didn't so it became a pet name for her. Now it's kind of, well I won't go there right now."

The others took turns greeting Gage, they sat down to talk but Sydney never moved. The doctor came in. "So Gage, I see you're still feeling okay?"

"When can I go home?" He looked down at Sydney. "Shorty here needs to sleep in a real bed and she won't go home until I do."

"Continue to do like this and I might let you go tomorrow afternoon, do you live alone?"

"Well yes and no. I have my own place but my sister is here so she can stay with me but I can stay with Sydney too. I don't have to be alone."

"I don't see any reason to keep you and Sydney here any longer than we have to, I'll try to get you out of here tomorrow but you can't go back to work for about 4 weeks. I need someone that can stay with you while Sydney goes to work every day."

Julie cut in. "I took a leave from my job for two months, I might just move here permanently. I can keep Francis company while Syd goes to work. He won't be alone to do anything stupid."

The doctor nodded. "Well then let's get you home tomorrow."

Erika stood up. "Well we should go and let at least Sydney sleep, we'll be back tomorrow morning. We'll bring the coffee for everyone."

Alex walked toward the door. "I'll bring you some clothes to wear home tomorrow Gage."

"Just get my key from Syd's key ring."

"I have a key to Sydney's apartment; you have plenty of clothes in her closet so I'll just grab something from there."

"Hey those are things that have just been left over the years; it's not what you're thinking." They laughed and walked out.

Julie walked over to the bed. "Do you need me to stay tonight?"

"No, go on we'll be fine. We'll just sleep tonight and you don't need to be sitting in the chair."

"We'll bring donuts in the morning and help Syd get you home and settled."

"I'll just stay with her for a while." Julie kissed Gage and Jayson shook his hand, they left.

Gage settled down in the bed and pulled Sydney close. Gage kissed her and felt her cuddled close. After about an hour she opened her eyes and smiled. "I thought I was having a wonderful dream."

"The doctor came in; I get to go home tomorrow if I don't actually go home tomorrow. I thought maybe you would let me stay with you."

"Sounds good to me, you could just move in with me."

"Sure I can do that until my 4 weeks is up and when it's time for me to go back to work, then we can move me back."

"Or you can just stay with me; we have time to decide that later. We might want a new place, something bigger." Gage knew there was one way to shut her up. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Hey Syd, can I ask you one more question?"

Sure Gage, what is it?"

"You do know that I plan to ask you to marry me one day, right?"

"No, I don't, how would I know that Gage?"

"Let's say I do and one day when you least expect it, I just out of the blue pop the question. Would you have to think about it?"

"No, I'd say yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Syd."

"Why am I listed as the next of kin on your medical paperwork?"

"I was planning on asking you to marry me, but I had to figure out why you were mad at me first and ask you for a date. So I wrote a letter."

"I have the letter, Julie gave it to me."

"We're finally on track Syd. I love you and we get to go home tomorrow. Let's get some sleep because as soon as I feel better you are aren't getting much sleep then. That's a promise sweetheart." He kissed her.

Sydney cuddled close into Gage and they went to sleep. The nurse looked into the room and smiled as she left and closed the door.

**TBC**

_Okay…you know what to do….next chapter…they go home, maybe a surprise or two….maybe throw in some walker and alex….maybe change the rating after all gage is better __ maybe throw in some julie and jayson _


	7. Taking Gage Home

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Summary/Disclaimers: Nothing to add, well except a misunderstanding causes Gage to misunderstand something and well causes some distance between Gage and Sydney for a short time…but only for a short time…like maybe this chapter….or maybe not the whole chapter, I don't know yet. This chapter is longer because I have to work some things out…not totally out but well part of the way out._

**Chapter Seven: Taking Gage Home**

Trivette and Erika walked into Gage's room the next morning to find that they were the second ones to arrive; the first had been Walker and Alex. Sydney was sitting on the bed and Gage was nowhere to be seen. Trivette looked around. "Where's Gage?"

Alex motioned toward the bathroom. "Taking a bath and getting dressed to leave."

"Should he be doing that alone?"

Sydney looked up at him and smiled. "Did you want to go in there with him? Have you missed him that much?"

Trivette handed her coffee and kissed her on the cheek. "He's your man little sister, not mine. It's good to see you smile like that again, I've missed it."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened just a crack. "Hey Shorty, some help would be great." Smart cracks are what Sydney had always been famous for when it came to Gage; everyone suspected it had been to cover her feelings for him. But she didn't say anything, she just put her coffee down, jumped off the bed and took his clean clothes with her to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Julie and Jayson came in a few minutes later. She put the donuts down. "Where are Syd and Francis?"

Erika pointed to the bathroom. "Gage took a bath and then Sydney went in to help him get dressed."

Julie smiled and nodded. "I bet he needed help."

Alex walked over to get a donut. "Let her do whatever she wants for him, it will make her feel better. I know how she feels; I've been in her situation. It's not guilt, it's a feeling of you can't fix him but you can help him. Walker got injured once and I took him on a rafting trip and had sex with him in the bushes."

Trivette laughed. "I remember that. So Walker did it make you feel better?"

Walker laughed as he pulled Alex down on his lap. "You have no idea."

The bathroom door opened and they walked out. He held Sydney's hand to the bed and sat down, then pulled her down beside him. She looked around. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Julie laughed. "Walker and Alex having sex in the bushes on a rafting trip, how interesting that had to be."

Sydney scrunched up her face. "Oh I do not want to hear about that, gee whiz he's my boss."

Julie patted Sydney's knee. "We were just talking about the lengths women go to so the injured men in their lives feel better."

Gage looked back at Walker. "What happened when you proposed?"

Walker shrugged. "A friend had been shot a few days before and then the day I was set to propose, Alex got shot. So I had to wait until she came out of her coma to ask her."

The nurse came in. "Well if you want to sign your discharge papers Ranger Gage, you're all set to go and I'm sure Ranger Cooke is ready to get you home and all settled in."

Gage cleared his throat. "Oh we're partners, we don't live together."

She smiled. "Oh, my mistake, well take care now and don't jump in front of anymore bullets. Your instructions are on the sheet and we made your follow up with your doctor for you. If you need anything just call us or your doctor." And she was gone.

Sydney got up. "Okay, well let's get you home and then maybe Julie can bring some things from your place later if you need some more clothes at my apartment while you're there."

Gage turned around to face everyone. "Can I talk to Syd in private for just a minute?" So everyone left the room. When everyone was gone he moved away from her. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, you're great Syd. I think I'm just going home and let Julie stay with me. She took a leave from work and we don't see each other that much."

Sydney nodded. "Well I guess I'll just go on home then, I haven't been there since I've been here sitting with you. So you call me if you need anything?" She went over to and tried to kiss him goodbye but he just hugged her. She went out the door in tears he didn't see.

Julie walked back in the room followed by everyone else. Jayson put his arm around her. "I'm going to go; you've got family stuff going on with your brother and just call me later." He kissed her and left. Julie walked up to her brother and crossed her arms. "You are better so little brother explain what you did to Sydney."

"She needed to go home and stop fussing over me, so I sent her home. If you don't want to stay with me then don't."

"I took a leave to stay with you but you are going to explain what happened between the two of you one day and fix it, I said you would do something stupid and you did without making it out of the hospital." Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erika all left with a promise to check on Sydney later and call Julie. She left to get Gage settled at home.

Sydney got home and decided if that was how Gage wanted it then that was how he was going to get it. All over her in the bathroom one second and then cold and wanting to go home with his sister with no explanation the second. So she packed his things up and reached for her phone. _"Gentry"_

"Hey Jayson, its Syd I'm sorry to bother you since you haven't been home much either."

"_It's no bother did something happen?"_

"I need a favor but I don't want to involve my co-workers, Alex or Erika."

"_Because too many questions would be asked and you don't want to answer them right now?"_

"That's exactly right."

"_You want me to come and get Gage's things and take them to his place and keep my mouth shut while doing it?"_

"Are you a mind reader?"

"_I'm dating Julie, give me your address and I'll be right there." _She laid her cell phone down and finished packing up Gage's things and put them by the door. Jayson arrived quickly. She opened the door after making sure it was him. "Don't worry Sydney, men are famous for being stupid and Julie will straighten him out or at least find out what happened."

"Thanks Jayson for helping me with this."

Gage was lying on the couch and Julie was sitting in the chair when they heard the knock at the door. Gage looked at Julie. "If it's Syd I'm too tired to talk."

"It's not; you got your message across stupid." She opened the door. "Hi Jayson, what's in the box?"

"Just doing a favor for a neighbor, Sydney asked me to bring Gage's stuff from her apartment over."

Gage looked up from his place on the couch. "What were you doing at Syd's apartment?"

Julie looked over from the door. "That is none of your business Francis."

Jayson smiled at Julie. "Don't try to guilt your brother back to Sydney, it won't work because I told you about Lilly and that one big mistake. Mind if I sit down?"

Gage turned back to the door. "Have a seat, what were you doing at Syd's?"

"She called me to pick up your things because your co-workers and friends would ask too many questions, I told her I would just get them and not say anything. She's hurting right now because she doesn't know what she did to you, and confused about everything. Look, I don't really know you guys but I feel I owe you something. Without you I would be dead and I wouldn't have met your wonderful sister, but Sydney is a great woman and I know she loves you very much." He kissed Julie and walked to the door then left.

**Monday Morning; Headquarters**

Walker and Trivette were standing at Walker's desk. Walker looked over as Trivette started to walk away. "Now remember what I said, don't mention Gage unless she does. Don't ask her about him or anything."

"I got it; I heard it all weekend from Erika. The boy needs his butt kicked but I promise I won't say anything."

Sydney walked in and over to Walker's desk. "Hey Walker, Trivette, so what's on for today we don't have any open cases do we?"

"I've got you training in the gym this morning with Jenkins until noon. Get a shower, get some lunch and then get up here and then we'll see how the day goes."

"If you don't mind Walker, unless you need me I can just do the gym all week this week."

"Trivette and I need you here Syd."

"Well my partner is out for 4 weeks and then when he gets back who knows what's going to happen."

Walker got up and walked over to Sydney's desk. "Let's go to Alex's office." So she followed him to Alex's office. When they walked in Alex sat at her desk like she was expecting them and never said a word while Sydney sat down and Walker sat on Alex's desk.

"So, what's this about Walker?"

"When Gage comes back I need both of you ready to work like before, dating or not I don't care. Leave your personal life outside that door; in here I'm your boss. Outside that door, I think of you as my own daughter and if he wasn't injured I'd kick his ass for what he did to you. But it's none of my business. Now go to the gym and work until noon, after lunch you're with Trivette. Do you have any questions?"

Sydney got up and headed to the door. "No, I got it daddy." She left just as the paper wad that he threw hit the door.

Walker looked back at Alex. "What are we going to do about her?"

"She's my friend, she's your kid."

"I'm being serious Alex, what he did to her isn't right."

"Let's go visit Gage today after work."

Sydney and Trivette were finishing up the paperwork from the bust they made that afternoon when the door opened to the office. Jenkins walked in and straight to Sydney's desk. "So Sydney, are we working out in the morning?"

Walker was gone already so Sydney went over to Trivette. "Hey Trivette, am I in the gym tomorrow morning too?"

"You are in the gym every morning this week unless you don't want to?"

"No, I want to." She turned around. "See you in the morning Jenkins."

He walked over to them. "Would it be okay if I bring Mason with me? He wanted to train with you too?"

"I don't see a problem." She turned to Trivette, and he shook his head in the negative. "No problem, bring Mason too we'll just split the time and then maybe later Walker can fit him into the schedule." Jenkins nodded and walked out.

Trivette spoke without thinking. "You keep working out with all these guys every morning Gage is going to be so jealous he's going to come back early to keep an eye on his girl."

He realized what he said when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm not his girl anymore." She walked back to her desk and continued her paperwork.

"Hey Syd, I'm sorry."

"Just drop it," She looked up and then back down. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Walker came in, looked at Sydney and walked over to Trivette's desk. "What happened?"

"I mentioned Gage."

"Did you go stupid on me?" He picked up some files. "Let's go we have plans." They stopped at Sydney's desk. She looked up at Walker and he could tell her eyes still had tears in them. "See you after lunch tomorrow just go straight to the gym in the morning, leave soon don't spend all night here."

"Okay, night guys."

**Gage's Apartment**

Julie answered the door to the knock knowing exactly who it was. "Hey guys, Francis is napping come on to the kitchen." She watched as they started putting the pizzas out and they knew where he kept cups and plates. "I'll just go get him since you know where everything is."

Alex smiled. "You wouldn't believe the time we all spend in each other's homes. But we think we know what happened between your brother and Sydney, we would like to help fix it."

"I'll just get him. Jayson will be here in just a minute so someone let him in please?" Julie disappeared down the hallway.

There was a knock at the door so Alex checked the peep hole and then opened the door to Jayson. "Hey, come on in. Julie just went to get Gage up from his nap, come on in to the kitchen we brought pizza."

"I don't want to intrude."

"We came for a Gage intervention, come join us. Maybe you can help."

They were all in the kitchen when Gage and Julie walked in. Gage sat down and Alex put pizza and soda down in front of him, "Thanks Alex, so what's going on and why didn't Syd come with you guys? Doesn't she care if I'm getting better?"

Walker moved over beside him. "That's what we're here to talk about. I try to stay out of things but that girl is falling apart and I can't have that at work, I need my rangers to be sharp and on their toes. I need Sydney back the way she was before you got hurt and I don't have that right now. She's going to get hurt or worse because she not on her game because of what you did to her but I don't know why you just dumped her like you did."

Alex smiled. "But Erika and I have been talking and we have an idea so let us just run something by you and let's see if you can think about something. Everything was fine until we were talking about lengths women will go to just to make sure the men in their lives are okay, but that's not what we meant. That's not what Sydney was doing. So now this is going to get personal but what happened in the bathroom that morning?"

Gage's face turned red. "Nothing, well something but not what you guys are thinking."

Alex turned around. "Guys except for Gage take pizza and leave the room." So when they were gone Alex continued. "Okay go on Gage."

"Nothing has ever happened between us, I know everyone thinks we've been sleeping together for years but we haven't. I tried to get something going that morning but well she backed off because she looked at the bandage on my chest and got teary again."

Julie hit him on the back of the head. "Because she loves you idiot and why she still does is anyone's guess."

Gage picked up his plate and cup. "I'm going to join the guys."

He went in and sat down by Walker. "What's Syd doing while I'm on leave?"

"She's working in the gym as a trainer in the mornings and then I've got her partnered with Trivette in the afternoons."

Trivette looked over at Gage. "So you come back in what 3 weeks now?"

"Yes, something like that it depends on what the doctor says. Walker do you mind if I come in a couple of mornings and check out her trainings, I don't think she would mind?"

"You can do that only one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to talk to Sydney and make up first; I'm not saying you have to start dating again because that's not my business. But she has to say you can watch her training because that's her area not mine. I can't have her in tears every time your name is mentioned."

"I'll talk to her Walker."

**TBC**

_Review….okay…enough conflict….some bliss next chapter….or that next one! Only a few more chapters of rewrite and then back on to finish the entire story._


	8. Working My Way Back To You

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Disclaimer/Summary: Nothing to add_

**Chapter Eight: Working My Way Back To You**

Two Weeks Later

Sydney walked into the office and Trivette nudged Walker. "I know."

"Well, look at her man. He promised two weeks ago that he would talk to her and she has lost weight that she didn't need to lose, she never smiles anymore and she just isn't Sydney anymore."

Walker went out in the hallway and got on his cellphone. _"Julie Gage."_

"It's Walker, I need a favor."

"_Francis hasn't talked to her yet, he just mopes around."_

"I want you to call Sydney for coffee or whatever and just talk to her and maybe tell Gage what she looks like. She's wasting away to nothing."

"_I'll call her right now." _Walker put his phone away and went back in.

He went back in and sat down and nodded to Trivette. They both looked up when Sydney's phone rang.

"Cooke."

"_It's Julie; can you meet me now for coffee?"_

"Sure I can leave."

"_See you in 5 minutes."_

Sydney gathered her things. "Walker, I'm leaving now so I can meet up with Julie, he must be feeling well enough that she can leave him alone. I'll see you on Monday." Both guys said bye to her.

Julie walked into the café and couldn't believe what she saw. Sydney still beautiful had lost tons of weight and just did not look happy; her smile as she looked up looked fake. Sydney stood up and hugged Julie. "Hey Syd thanks for meeting me suddenly like this."

"Hi Julie, I got coffee and ordered us cheesecake it'll be right out."

"So how's work going?"

"Busy, I've got only one more week in the gym. It's not too bad it just keeps me busy and I'm just really sore now. So when do you have to go back?"

"I'm not going back, I'm moving here permanently. I got a job at a magazine here, not like my old job but this is my home now. Plus I'm moving in with Jayson as soon as Francis is 100% again."

"How is Gage?"

"He's better, I took him to the doctor yesterday and he is released but not for duty again for another week. I've missed you; I wish you would come over and visit."

"I'm not welcome there but you can visit me anytime."

The server arrived with their dessert and while they were eating, well Julie ate her cheesecake while Sydney picked at hers. So Julie came up with an idea. When they finished and were headed out they got to the door she stopped Sydney at the hostess table. "Excuse me miss?

"Yes?"

"Would you use my phone and take a picture of me and my best friend please?" Not wanting the request to sound weird. "I talked about her all the time where I moved from and I want to send a picture."

The hostess smiled. "Sure, stand by those flowers over there." The picture done the women hugged goodbye and Julie promised to visit over the weekend.

Julie walked in the door and Gage was sitting on the couch. "Hey Jules, where did you run off to while I was sleeping?"

"I went to see Sydney." She threw her phone down beside him on the couch. "Take a look at her, you look better than she does and you were shot."

He looked at the picture and was shocked at what he saw. "What happened?"

"The man she loved screwed her over. I have a date to get ready for, I think I'm going to stay at Jayson's tonight if you'll be okay I might just stay all weekend."

"Sure, I'll be fine go on and have fun. Are we still moving you next week?"

"Yes." She saw him heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To do something I should have done more than 2 weeks ago." She smiled as he walked out the door.

Sydney walked into her apartment that just felt dark and lonely. She loved her friends but maybe she should leave and make a new life for herself, she had ignored her feelings for Gage for so long and protected herself but then she let go and look where that got her. She made some coffee, turned on the television and sat down on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; she opened it without even checking. "Gage, what do you want?"

"Can I come in Syd?"

"Sure, come on in. Have a seat, you want some coffee?"

"I thought we might order pizza and kick back for a while and talk about things."

"Like what things."

"Well like us and how stupid I can be about things."

"She went to the kitchen and ordered their favorite pizza and then grabbed coffee for both of them. She sat down beside him but not too close. Start talking."

"I took something said at the hospital in the wrong way but I still love you Syd."

"You've got a funny way of showing it Gage."

"I understand if you just want to be partners now but when I go back to work I can't do this job if I don't have my partner, I would like it to be more."

"How can I be sure you won't do this again?"

"Can I tell you what happened?" Just then there was a knock at the door. Gage got up. "Let me get that then we'll finish talking." He came back with the pizza. She went for paper towels and they sat closer to eat like they always did.

When they finished eating she tried to move away but he caught her arm and held her close. "It was what Jules said that women will go to any lengths to make sure men will get better. I wasn't sure at that point why you stayed with me."

Sydney looked at him like he had grown another head. "You are really comparing Alex and Walker having sex in the bushes to me crying by your bedside because I didn't know if you would live or die? Are you really that stupid?"

Gage smiled at Sydney. "I'm afraid so Syd."

"I love you idiot, I still love you and probably always will that's what sucks so bad."

"Oh come on Syd; let's see if we can work it out. Can we try?"

"Try to work it out? You were talking marriage after you woke up, was that some kind of after coma phase you were in? Did you just love me because I spent a week crying at your bedside, I don't think you know what I went through Gage?" She started crying. "I wasn't with you and then I saw you just lying there on the ground and Trivette tried to hold me back until Walker told him to let me go. The EMT's weren't going to let me go but one said I could. But then we got to the hospital, and we were separated. Then I sat there with you holding your hand and just praying that you stayed with me and telling you over and over again that I loved you. So your theory that Alex and Walker having sex in the bushes so Walker could feel better just doesn't compare."

Gage pulled Sydney close. "What happened between us when I woke up, that's what's real Syd. The night while everyone was at the benefit and we laid in my bed and held each other, that was real and in the bathroom the next morning was real."

"Then why did you send me home alone?"

"I guess I just got confused about you staying with me and why you did it."

"Because I love you Gage, I just love you so much."

Gage kissed her and then got up. "Sorry I have to take my medicine soon, but I don't want to just leave it like this. Do you want to just go home with me?"

"Sure."

"Will you go for the weekend so we can try to work things out and spend some time doing it?"

"Let me pack some things."

"Get clothes for Monday morning, I want to check out your gym training if it's okay with you."

"Gee my boyfriend checking out my gym training, are you jealous?"

"Just get packed Shorty."

They got back to Gage's apartment. "So where do you want me to put my things?

"Just put it in my room and I'll clear out some space later." She went in and put her bag in his room. She had cleared out most of their pictures her's were still up. She sat down on his bed; she could feel him enter the room.

"Gage, you kept our pictures up."

"I couldn't take them down, gee Syd it was like having you here." He sat down beside her then he leaned over and kissed her which soon turned heated. "I want you Syd." She got up and turned out the light then closed the door, and then she joined him back on the bed.

Gage and Sydney were sleeping so soundly under the covers that they didn't hear Julie and Jayson enter the apartment. Gage had his arms around Sydney and she was cuddled up close to him practically laying on him.

Julie whispered to Jayson outside her bedroom. "Go on to bed, I'll just check on Francis real quick, I wasn't very nice to him before I sent him to talk to Sydney."

Jayson smiled and went on in Julie's room as she opened the door to Gage's room but when she yelled it brought him back out in the hallway. "What's wrong Julie?"

She was standing in her brother's doorway smiling. "Want to explain yourself little brother, you said you were going to try to make up with Sydney?"

He wasn't very awake but he smiled. "I did." Julie was still blocking Jayson's view to her brother's room.

"I can see that since that seems to be a very naked Sydney Cooke in your bed. So how did that conversation go? Sorry, I was wrong wanna get naked?"

By this time Sydney was partially awake. "Oh Julie, I thought you were staying at Jayson's tonight."

"Well I did too but then I got worried about my brother, seems I have nothing to worry about. So we'll just go to my room and well the two of you can go back to sleep or whatever. So I hope this isn't a one-time thing?"

Sydney smiled at Julie. "It's not; see you in the morning Julie."

Julie laughed and shut the door. Gage kissed Sydney. "Mad that she caught us like this?"

"No, now go back to sleep bad boy."

The next morning Julie was in the kitchen starting breakfast when Gage walked in smelling coffee. "Good morning Jules."

"Well good morning lover boy."

"Sorry about all that."

"Hey no problem here, I'm thrilled. Now if I would have come in and found another woman besides Syd in there, well there would have been problems."

Jayson walked in the kitchen and kissed Julie. "I hope you're not teasing your brother, you got what you wanted."

"Well I wouldn't be a big sister if I didn't tease a little, first time I ever caught him in bed with a woman."

Sydney walked in and sat down on Gage's lap. "Well that makes me feel good." She kissed him again and then walked over to the stove. "Let me help with breakfast Julie."

"Okay you can do the bacon while I do the eggs, the biscuits are in." Julie laughed. "The four of us should really get one big place together, it would be great."

Jayson looked at Gage and shrugged. "It's something to think about maybe."

Gage smiled. "At least my sister and my girlfriend get along, some don't. Actually until Syd, I don't think I ever liked someone that Julie liked, there was always a reason. But ever since we became partners, even when we were just partners the two of them just clicked right from the beginning."

Jayson laughed. "Maybe Julie knew something you didn't."

"Didn't she always?"

Sydney came to the table carrying two plates one piled with food and one with just a small amount. The one piled with food she put in front of Gage. "No baby you need to eat more than that."

"Number one, don't baby me because I'm older than you and number two I always eat like this and you know it Gage."

"But you've lost weight, I'm worried about you."

"It's just the extra training in the gym, when you come back that'll be over. Come on Gage, we'll watch a movie and I'll make brownies or something tonight."

"Okay, but if some weight doesn't come back on then I'm going to feed you chocolate in bed."

Sydney laughed. "Stop trying to get me to live your biggest fantasies." Julie and Jayson started laughing.

When they finished eating and got everything cleaned up Gage got Julie alone for a minute to talk. "Julie I need to know where you are staying tonight."

"I guess we'll stay at Jayson's tonight."

"Well I had Syd pack for the weekend but if you want to stay here we'll go to her place, I want to fix a really nice dinner for Syd. Last night wasn't quite what I had planned an apology to be."

She smiled at him. "We'll stay at Jayson's and probably most of tomorrow. While you were in a coma he spent time with us at the hospital and Sydney was talking about cleaning out her place and taking things to the shelter so he asked me to help him with that at his apartment, we might do it tomorrow."

"I like him, he's a nice guy. Does he go back to work soon?"

"He goes back to work next Monday just like you do, so I guess we have just enough time to get me moved."

Sydney came in the room. "Okay Julie, I called Walker and he's cool with it so I only work Monday and Tuesday and then I go back next Monday with Gage." Then by the expression on Gage's face she realized Julie hadn't mentioned it to him. "Julie invited me to go with all of you to help her pack up and move back, if that's okay with you?"

Gage walked over to Sydney. He leaned down and kissed her. "That's what I would have hated about the whole trip was leaving you, it'll be great having you there Syd."

Jayson came in the room with a bag. "Okay Julie got your things; we'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon." They left.

Gage looked at Sydney and smiled. "So you want to watch television?"

She laughed and started walking toward the bedroom. "Not really, do you?"

He followed her to the bedroom. "Not really."

**TBC**

_Review….I've got more chapters ready to post….once I re-read them for content and just see if I like what's going in them….my muse seems to have gone on vacation for awhile._


	9. Making Her Mine

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Disclaimer/Summary: Nothing to add…only a few chapters left…maybe 3 or 4_

**Chapter Nine: Making Her Mine**

Sydney woke up to the best smell ever but really could Gage be cooking? She thought Julie was the cook between the two of them. So she got up and saw a note on the closed door.

_Syd,_

_When you wake up take a shower and I'll come to get you when dinner is ready._

_Love,_

_Gage_

She smiled; he was going out of his way to make dinner special. Going by what they did before their nap he was trying to make every moment special. If they ever got married and their honeymoon was better than this then they would be in traction or something. She got up and got in her bag for clothes but it was empty, so she checked the closet. He had put her clothes away. If she knew sex with Gage was like this, she would have made a move before now.

Gage heard the shower go on and smiled. Everything would be done right on time; he would give her time when she got out of the shower to get ready and then go get her. The table was set candles ready to light and wine on ice and hopefully things would go just right.

Dinner was ready, he gave her a few minutes to do her hair and put the little bit of make-up she wore, just enough but not too much. Then he went to the door. He opened the door. "Are you ready Syd?"

"I'm ready Gage."

He held her hand all the way to the dining room; she couldn't believe what she saw. "So are you surprised?"

"You have no idea. How long did I sleep?"

"About 2 hours, I guess you really needed it. I just wanted to fix you a special dinner for a several reasons. One to thank you for sitting with me at the hospital, to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you and to let you know to expect this in the future sometimes."

Sydney smiled. "Thank you Gage, I appreciate it for whatever reason. It looks good and smells good."

He seated her and poured the wine. They dug in; he was thrilled that she ate so much. He wanted to wait to clean up but she convinced him to let her help clean up and then have dessert later on the couch while they watched television. They were watching television. "Syd, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gage, ask me anything."

"The conversation we had in the hospital about marriage, has any of that changed?"

"I never really thought about it since I didn't expect it to come back up, why?"

Gage clicked the television off and got down on one knee in front of Sydney. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. "I want to ask you something, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you Syd."

She smiled and fell into his arms. "I love you so much Gage. Yes." Gage carried her to bed then made love to her over and over again before they drifted off to sleep.

The next day he called Julie and asked if they wanted to meet for lunch. So Julie and Jayson got to the diner before they did. Julie didn't see her brother and Sydney behind her but Jayson did. "I would hate to think he did something to her again and I'm going to have to kick his butt for him."

Gage got close to his sister's ear. "You have no faith in me sis."

Julie jumped. "Jayson, you knew he was there, you could have told me."

Jayson shrugged. "Not nearly as much fun sweetheart, it was worth seeing you jump. So how are you guys doing?"

Sydney smiled. "We're doing great." She sat down across from Julie and beside Gage. They continued to hold hands.

Gage smiled. "We have some news, but if you look at her hand you can probably figure it out."

Julie looked at Sydney's hand and then squealed, immediately her face turned red as everyone around the looked at her. "Sorry it's just that my brother and his girl from like forever just got engaged."

Applause went up from all around. When things calmed down a server came over she smiled. "So can I take your orders now?" She looked at Sydney and Gage and smiled. "I know you guys; you're Texas Rangers aren't you?"

Gage nodded. "Yes we are Rangers Gage and Cooke."

"Well congratulations, now I guess I should take your orders." They gave her their orders and enjoyed a nice lunch which Jayson insisted upon paying for to celebrate the engagement.

When they got ready to leave Julie told them she would be home the next evening, Sydney tried to convince her to come home that night but she told them to she wanted them to have one more night alone. So Julie hugged both of them and said goodbye.

The next morning Sydney and Gage walked into the ranger gym. Rangers were working out and the officers were waiting for Sydney to train. Jenkins looked at Gage and smiled. "Are you back working a week early?"

"No I just got a little stir crazy sitting at the apartment all day, so I thought I'd ride in with Syd this morning."

Jenkins laughed. "Your girl's about to kill us man, she's tough."

He laughed. "You don't have to tell me, I train with her all the time when I'm on duty. She can kick my ass all over Dallas and I'm not afraid to tell it."

Sydney came out after changing and walked over to the guys, she had a ring box in her hands but Gage noticed her ring was on her finger. "I have to train now Gage; will you take my ring and bring it back at lunch so nothing happens to it?"

"Sure honey, I'm going up to visit with Walker and Trivette. Then I'm going to shop for a while, I'll meet you back here at noon."

"Don't show them the ring or tell them anything, I want to see which one notices it first this afternoon."

He laughed. "Okay sweetheart." Gage started to walk away but she grabbed his arm to pull him back, he leaned in for a quick kiss then walked off.

Sydney walked up to Jenkins. "So are you ready to go?"

Jenkins smiled. "So when did he pop the big question?"

"On Saturday night at dinner, it was a big surprise."

"Well congratulations, I would say you're lucky but actually I think you both are."

"I think we are too. I've seen a lot of Jayson lately; he's dating my future sister-in-law."

They got in the ring and training started.

Gage walked into the office and there sat Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erika. They didn't see him when he walked in until he got close to the desk and then Alex looked up. "Hi Gage, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, feeling much better. Which is good since we have to go move Julie in two days, she has so much stuff and some of mine that I left at home."

They all looked at each other and then Walker looked up at Gage. "I need to discuss that with you. Julie invited Sydney to make the trip to help her move, I gave her the time off but I didn't know if you knew about it. I hope it doesn't cause any problems."

"I was there at breakfast the other morning when Julie asked her, she thought it would be better to have another woman there to help her pack up the breakables. I wasn't listening at the time I was talking to Jayson about the trip though, I found out later."

Erika looked up at Gage and smiled. "You, Sydney, Jayson and Julie had breakfast together and discussed moving your sister's things and that's when your sister invited Sydney to go on the trip?"

"Well during breakfast, or while doing the dishes or sometime after when we were all just hanging out at my place or something I can't remember. We pretty much spent the whole day together so who knows? I just know that I was talking to Julie and Syd came in and said she called Walker to ask for the time off."

Alex smiled. "Well there goes my next question. I guess the two of you made up?"

Gage smiled at her and started walking toward the door. "Syd will be in after lunch, see you guys next Monday."

Before he got to the door Erika yelled at him. "Oh no you don't, get back here Gage you are not getting out of here that easy."

Gage turned around and walked back to the group. "What?"

Erika smiled. "You didn't answer Alex, did you and Sydney make up?"

Gage sat down beside Walker. "We made up on Friday and just spent the weekend hanging out."

Trivette nodded. "Well that's good, maybe one day you can get things back to where they were."

Gage noticed the time and remembered he had some errands to run. "Sure maybe one day soon. Well I've got some errands to run and I'm taking Syd out to lunch before she comes into to work for the afternoon." He said goodbye and left.

Sydney was just finishing up when Gage got back to the gym. She smiled when Gage walked in. "Hey Gage."

"Want to take a quick shower before lunch?"

"Let me just shower and get changed, I'll be right out." She kissed him real quick and ran in the shower room.

While they were at lunch Gage handed her the ring box so she could put her ring back on but when she took the ring out he took it out of her hand so he could put it on her finger. Then he took a small bag out of his shirt pocket. "I thought these would look good on you."

She opened the bag and pulled out earrings and a necklace that matched the ring. "Oh Gage, these are beautiful but they are too much you don't have to keep getting me things."

"They are engagement gifts; wear them to the wedding as gifts from your new husband or something."

She kissed Gage. "Thank you Gage." They ate lunch and then he dropped her off at work after kissing her long and hard. She smiled. "I hate leaving you for the rest of the day. I can't wait until you're back to work."

"Funny I can't wait until you're home tonight. Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure, just come in and get me around 5:00 unless something happens, I'll call you." She opened the door then she turned back to Gage. "I love you Gage."

"I love you too Shorty, now get in there before I lock you in here and take you home to bed."

Sydney laughed. "Don't tempt me, hey let's stay at my place tonight."

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll pack some clothes before I come to get you."

Sydney sat down at her desk and started in on paperwork, right after she sat down Walker and Trivette came in from lunch. They sat down at the conference table where they had been working on other paperwork and Trivette looked over toward Sydney. "What's on your finger?"

"It's a ring Trivette."

They walked over to her desk and Walker looked at her ring. "It's pretty, so when Gage said the two of you made up he means you really made up?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by made up, if you mean we made up and he proposed then yes we made up."

Trivette picked up Sydney's phone and punched in a number. "Alex get down here you've got to see this." Then he looked at Sydney and smiled. "He told us the two of you made up on Friday."

Alex ran in the door a moment later. "What do I need to see?"

Walker and Trivette walked back to the conference table just in time to hear Alex squeal. "Oh my Syd it's beautiful congratulations." But the next words out of her mouth were something that Walker never expected to hear. "You'll probably be married before I will; we have got to have lunch soon and this time bring Julie. I'll see you later sweetie." She hugged Sydney and then left. The guys looked at Sydney who shrugged, sat down and got back to work.

**TBC**

_Review….looks like Alex is playing hardball now…Will Julie spill the details to the other ladies about how she found her brother and Sydney? _


End file.
